set_a_thief_to_catch_a_thieffandomcom-20200213-history
Rhiannon Castillos
“They say that only very good friends quarrel. But at the end of the day a quarrel is a fight between two people’s egos. Since people cannot understand each other by just being honest. May be its impossible to live your whole life without getting hurt but don’t hurt the people close to you.” - Rhiannon Catalina Adoración Castillos Killough ('''born '''Killough Castillos) is the daughter between Bianca Castillos and Colum Killough, and the older half-sister to Montserrat and Gisela Armando. She was abandoned by her mother when she was five and her father left before she was born. She was primary raised by her grandparents Adoración and Guillermo. Rhiannon is the mother to twins Vivienne Monroe Moroccan and Juan Aries Lorenzo with Lorenzo Santos Vivas. After Lorenzo's death she began dating Felipe De La Fuente and the two later got married and have a daughter together named Katrina Alejandra Eva and two sons named Milan Alfonso Zuzen and Sasha Joaquim Zorion. Background Early Life Appearance Rhiannon is a tall and thin woman with short black hair and brown eyes. Her nails are kept reasonably long, usually painted dark red, though in the past she painted them black. She paints her toenails red as well. She also wears dark red lipstick and wears purple eye shadow when on stage. Rhiannon J. comments when they first meet on the train, that her eyelashes are very long and pretty. She has five piercings in her left ear, three in her right many characters in the series has stated she is very beautiful even Kyrie has stated an attraction to her. Tattoos # She has a pink/red tattoo of a lotus flower on her upper left arm. Personality Rhiannon may look like a tough goth punk rocker, but she has a kind heart and is a devoted friend. She can have a sarcastic attitude at times and have a cruel sense of humor. Abandoned by her parents and raised by her grandmother, Rhiannon was expelled from high school after she was falsely accused of prostitution. Despite these hardships, Rhiannon "polishes the shards of her dreams" and is determined to be successful as the lead vocalist of The 1984. She is now engaged to her first love, Lorenzo Santos Vivas, although she also has lingering, ambiguous feelings for Yahir. Rhiannon's favorite things never change. Works 1984 Discography Albums # The 1984 # I Like It When You Sleep, for You Are So Beautiful yet So Unaware of It # Music For Cars # Everything In Time # Tragic Kingdom # Return of Saturn # Rock Steady # Icon EPs # Facedown # Sex # Clean # IV # Push and Shove Solo Discography Albums # Rhiannon # Miseducation # Reeducation # The Golden Collection # Bare Feet # Where Are The Thieves? # Laundry Service # The Great Queen: Greatest Hits # Oral Fixation Vol. 1 # Oral Fixation Vol. 2 # She Wolf # The Sun Comes Out # Celebration # El Dorado EPs # Magic # Danger # Something To Remember # Who's That Girl # We Are Your Children Relationships Love Interests Family Friends Enemies Trivia * Her favorite designer is Vivienne Westwood * Her favorite band is the Sex Pistols. * She smokes Seven Stars and likes coffee with milk and strawberry cake. * Her favorite flower is the lotus. * She also has the ability to cook, but prepares all her food with too much salt, which only Ren seems to enjoy. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Castillos Family Category:Killough Family Category:YEG Entertainment Category:1984 bandmates